The present invention relates to a puzzle ring, more particularly relates to a puzzle ring framed of 12 or more elongated flat links pin linked to each other and able to assume various plane and solid skeletons.
There is a continuing demand in the market of playthings for a puzzle ring which is simple in its construction but can provide players with increasing pleasure by simple hand actions.